Dose of Fear
by Digimonking99
Summary: Most people would say that fear is a bad thing. But those that are truly wise, know that fear is not always evil. It helps to balance us out, show us humility, and keep us from being reckless. No one knows this better the Jason Fright, a spirit in charge of balancing people with fear. But when his father awakens, will he help protect the children, or side with his father?


**I know this idea has probably been done a lot, but I wanted to try it out. Enjoy, and put any suggestions in a review!**

* * *

Prolouge:

I had always considered fear a bad thing, until that fateful day. I was 14 years old- wait i guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Jason, Jason Fright. My last name wasn't originally Fright, I earned that after I died. I have dark brown hair, and black eyes. People say that my eyes are even blacked than the night sky, which I would often take as a compliment.

Enough about me. The day had begun like any other. I walked into the kitchen, where my mother had prepared a simple breakfast. It had always just been my mother and I, no one else.

Today, I was nearly too excited to eat. Keyword, Nearly. I shoveled the food into my mouth and ran out the door of the simple log cabin. My friends were already waiting for me in the village. I ran up to them, and the three turned towards me.

"Just in time!" The middle one, Marcus, exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to have to start without you." The one on the right, Adam, said teasingly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now since he's here." The one on the left, John, told them. He and Adam were sometimes the butt of a few jokes, mainly because John's last name was Adams.

"The let's get going!" I shouted, as the three laughed at my impatience. We started walking through the woods until we reached a river. This was our hangout, we would come out here and relax in the water. There was a waterfall that must have been at least 50 feet high pouring into the river.

I felt drops of water land on me when Marcus jumped into the river, the rest of us quickly followed. We goofed off for a bit before I made a decision that would change my life.

"Hey guys," I shouted, "Bet I can climb to the top of the falls." They said I couldn't so naturally I started climbing. I was maybe about halfway up when something inside me told me this was a bad idea. I ignored it and pushed on.

I reached the top and looked down.

"Woohoo!" I raised my arms up in a victory pose, and then everything went downhill. My foot slipped and I felt the back of my skull connect with a rock and I started to be pulled towards the falls. I was swept over and the water pounded me, i had no idea when. Hit the water. I was already out cold.

~~~Later~~~

I thought for sure I was dead. But then, my eyes fluttered open. I was staring into the full moon, it was beautiful. I looked and saw that I was floating by the falls. I had survived? As I stood up, something felt different. I wondered what.

My question was answered when I stood up and thought about the strange feeling. As soon as I had thought about the feeling, black sand danced around my hands. I found out that I could control it. And then I thought about my friends, they must be worried. I ran all the way to the village.

Something was different all the people were somber, did someone die. I saw my friends and ran over. They were all standing near my house.

"I can't believe he's gone." John murmered.

"He didn't deserve to die." Marcus said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Who?

"Jason should have never climbed that waterfall, we should have made sure he didn't." Adam mentioned. My breath caught in my throat as I realized they were talking about me.

"I'm not dead!" I shouted, "I'm right here. This isn't funny." And then John turned towards me. He started to walk right towards me.

"See, I'm ali-" I was cut off as he walked right through, like I wasn't even there. I froze and started to shake as the other two walked through me too. My breathing quickened as I ran around the village, but everyone walked right through me. No one could see me.

It was at that moment I became Jason Fright.

~~~264 years later~~~

For the next couple centuries I slowly gained control over my powers. The Moon then told me what I had to do. My job was to make sure that everyone had a little bit of fear, to stop them from being reckless.

If someone had too much courage and was about to do something reckless, I would use my powers to put a tint bit of fear into them. This would make that person rethink about what they were going to do, sometimes they listened and sometimes they didn't.

I also gave people their phobias, something to make sure that they could never say they weren't afraid of anything. I did this because it usually taught people some humility, I never overused my powers. I never put in too much fear, all I did was balance people by putting in a bit of fear.

I watched people come and go. My friend, John Adams, became the second president of the United States. After we had separated from our neighbors across the big pond.

After my death, my appearance had changed. My brown hair was now streaked with black, and my black eyes had flecks of gold in them. Even after nearly 300 years, I still hadn't aged much. I had grown slightly, resembling a 16 year old more than a 14 year old.

A tingling sensation in my head warned me that I had someone I needed to help. Luckily it was easy travel around due to an ability I had found out about maybe 150 years ago. Out of my back grew a pair of wyvern wings. The wings were about 10 feet, tip to tip. The reason I have wings is because the wyvern was a creature that symbolized the balance between fear and courage, so I have some of a wyvern's abilities.

I flapped the wings and soared towards where the tingling was taking me to. I arrived at a forest in Scotland and saw what I had to do. There were about four kids. Three were on the ground looking up at the fourth on a walkway, about 8 feet above them.

They were trying to get her to jump down, but the girl was younger and smaller than the three others. Even though the drop wasn't overly high, I saw that if she did wrong she could be injured, or worse. I manipulated a small amount of my black sand and sprinkled it over her. There was another, safer way down, and I hoped that she would take it.

"I don't think jumping's a good idea." She said, much to my joy, "I'll just walk down." Mission success! I followed the girl back to her home, to make sure the others didn't try to talk her into anything.

She told the story to her mom, who looked at her.

"Looks like you were saved by Jason Fright."

"Who?" I waved, even though she couldn't see me.

"It's just an expression, he's not real." My triumph faded as, once again, those words rang in my ear. I flew off, heading back to my second home where hopefully my only friend in the world would be. The lights of the city behind me fading, the dream sand of the Sandman starting to appear in the night sky.

To be continued!


End file.
